11 August 1972
Show ; Name *Friday Night Is Boogie Night ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1972-08-11 ;Comments *No Decktician Log available for this show. Many thanks to Ken Garner for providing the PasB list. *Plays both sides of the new Family single. *There are a number of bands called Natural Gas, including one who recorded an album produced by Felix Pappalardi in 1976, and another who came from New Zealand. But the band featured here, with a repeat of their second Peel session, doesn't seem to be either of them. Please add any information if known. *Playlist also includes LP tracks by three obscure US rock bands with one-word names; Nitzinger, Swallow and Sawbuck. Geronimo Black were never a household name either, but at least some of the band members were well-known; Bunk Gardner and Jimmy Carl Black were both former members of the Mothers of Invention, while Tjay Cantrelli, who played on Love's Da Capo LP, also appears on this album. Sessions *Tony 'Duster' Bennett, #6. Recorded 1972-07-24. "Back In The Same Old Bag" not broadcast until 22 September 1972. No known commercial release. *Andy Roberts & Adrian Henri, #4. Recorded 1972-07-27. "King For A Day" not broadcast until 15 September 1972. No known commercial release. *Bridget St John, #5 (rpt). First TX 07 July 1972. Recorded 1972-06-05. No known commercial release. *Natural Gas #2 (rpt). First TX 30 June 1972. Recorded 1972-05-22. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Taste: What’s Going On (LP - Live At The Isle Of Wight) Polydor *Geronimo Black: Other Man (LP - Geronimo Black) MCA *Tony 'Duster' Bennett: Pride Of Place (session) *Andy Roberts & Adrian Henri: Winter Song (session) *ZZ Top: Just Got Paid (LP - Rio Grande Mud) London *Natural Gas: Jumping Jack Flash (session) *Ike Turner: Think (LP - Blues Roots) United Artists *Bridget St John: Fly High (session) *Tony 'Duster' Bennett: Blue River Rising (session) *10cc: Donna (single) UK *Family: The Rocking R’s (single b-side Burlesque) Reprise *Andy Roberts & Adrian Henri: Galactic Love Poem (session) *Natural Gas: Long Hot Days (session) *Bob Seger: Let It Rock (LP - Smokin' O.P.'S) Capitol *Bridget St John: Ask Me No Questions (session) *Jefferson Airplane: Twilight Double Leader (LP - Long John Silver) Grunt *Natural Gas: Little Small Time (session) *Andy Roberts & Adrian Henri: The Green Green Grass Of London (session) *Nitzinger: Boogie Queen (LP - Nitzinger) Capitol *Bridget St John: To Leave Your Cover (session) *Family: Burlesque (single) Reprise *Tony 'Duster' Bennett: Let Your Light Shine On Me (session) *Swallow: Come Home Woman (LP - Out Of The Nest) Warner Brothers *Andy Roberts & Adrian Henri: I Suppose You Think It’s Funny (session) *Bridget St John: If You've Got Money In Your Pockets (session) *Sawbuck: Sing This Song (LP - Sawbuck) Fillmore *Natural Gas: Mastermind (session) *Rod Stewart: Twistin' The Night Away (LP - Never A Dull Moment) Mercury *Dave Mason: Here We Go Again (LP - Headkeeper) Blue Thumb File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only Footnotes Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Friday Night Is Boogie Night